


The Dominant Shadow and A Submissive SunShine

by Bratty_Vixen_Xaverie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratty_Vixen_Xaverie/pseuds/Bratty_Vixen_Xaverie
Summary: Pair: Shikamaru Nara and Asami Keiko (Female Naruto)Note, facts and information: Naruto's name is going to mean Morning Beauty Shadow, in this story there isn't any ninja stuff, instead everyone is going to be either, Royal PureBlood, PureBlood, Royal, and Commoner Vampires. They do have some gifts, such as Shikamaru still being able to use shadows but he will have complete control of them, unlike his clan who can only master the first stage of manipulation of shadows.Summary:Shikamaru Nara, PureBlood?, Lazy, Intelligent, Sexy, and Dominant. Tired of the same old thing, to many 'fake' submissives throwing themselves at his feet.Asami Keiko: Secretly A Royal PureBlood, Shy, Adorable, Observant, and Submissive. Tired of the same feeling, of always feeling like she is going to shatter at any moment.What happens when these two come into contact with each other thanks to their parents and Shikamaru finds A Submissive SunShine for The Dominant Shadow.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Something Different

Shikamaru Nara grew tired of the same thing over and over again, day end and day out. His mother nagging him to find a bride to settle down with, to give her grandchildren with, nagging about how lazy he is, and how he never wants to do anything. Then his father always having this damn smirk on his face like he just knew something that no one else knew and it was starting to piss the young shadow using PureBlood off. 

On top of all this bullshit that he had to deal with at home, he had bitches falling all over themselves to try and get into his bed every night. He could just hear them now,  
"Master, I have been bad will you spank me?" Or his favor yet "Shika-Sama I'll stay on my knees for you as long as you'll let me!"

Ever since his group of friends found out that he was a pureblood dominant, both his humanity side and his beast side, it seems like everyone and their God damn dog was trying to have a taste of the dark haired male's cock now. From his childhood friend Ino to the bitch from the town two or three cities over, Temui? Tenim?.. Temri? That was her name right? Letting out an agitated grunt Shikamaru moved from his spot of his bed, blinking his eyes to hurry along the process of getting them to focus after staring up at the ceiling of his bed for so long in thought. 

Once his eyesight focused on the room around him, the male moved to the door of his room, remembering that his father wished for him to be at dinner early tonight because of some guests that were coming back to town from a long time away. Apparently they have a child Shikamaru's age, a year younger if he thought correctly, which would put the child at seventeen, though it was not given if the child was a male or female. 

Dark eyes narrowed at the possibility that it was a female and his parents were trying to set him up with yet another failed attempt at finding him a bride. Well one thing was for certain, there was no way that Shikamaru was going to be stuck with a fake ass submissive bitch just so his parents and their friend could be happy. As his anger grew from his thoughts, the shadows around the male became darker, the darkness now around him seeming to swallow his very presence up in the vast nothingness. Teeth gnashing down, a dreadful grinding sound filling the now still air Shikamaru allowed his ears to pick up the sound from the room were his parents now lay in wait for these so called friends of theirs, picking up on a hushed conversation, the young Nara listened into what his parents were saying,  
"I don't know dear, maybe you are right, it seems the more we try to push the more irritated and distance our son becomes. I just don't want him to be alone all his life, picking up cheap tramps and whores just to warm his bed at night." 

His mother's words caused the male to all but roll his eyes, what did it matter to her if he wanted to warm his bed with bitches from the bar instead of having a fake loving wife to come home to? What was grunted next made the shadow using male stand up a little straighter, his eyes narrowing a little more,  
"The boy hasn't found his fixation yet, and if my hunch is correct he is going to meet it tonight once they come for dinner. Now if I am correct, he will not only of found his fixation, but also his very light to the shadows he surrounds himself in, but we shall see."

As if on que, a loud knock was heard on the front door, followed by his parents moving from their spot to go and answer it, the sound of his mother's, along with another female's, loud squeals and the chuckles of his father and another male it would seem as if their company had arrived. Shaking the shadows from himself, Shikamaru made his way down to where he knew everyone else congregated, at first he saw his parents, moving his sight he came into contact with a male with bright yellow hair and blue eyes, then a female with hair as red as satan and eyes that seemed to dance within certain colors of hazels and purples. 

They both seemed to be around his parents ages so these must be the friends he has been hearing so much about.  
"Ah! Shikamaru! Come here and meet your father's and mine oldest friends this is Mi-"

Whatever his mother was saying seemed to melt away to deaf ears because at that moment a movement behind the yellow haired male caught his attention. Then it caught the air in his lungs. From both the awe inspiring sight that had his eyes widening, to the intoxicating smell of milk, honey, and vanilla that his nose was already addicted to. Standing there was a female, coming to maybe his chin, a beautiful waterfall of brown colors, from light carmal to dark almost black, mixing so well together they made a color he couldn't even describe, setting into soft curls and waves that flowed down to cover to her mid back. The most brightest purple blue eyes he has ever seen and knew he could get lost and drowned in and he would be perfectly okay with it because ever emotion that played in this girl's body seemed to all but glow in the darkest parts of the color and pulled him in to study them all. To her milky soft skin that his fingers demanded to touch and his mouth watered to explore, his fangs growing at the thought of what she would taste like, tongue peaking out to hungrierly lick at his now dry lips.

The young female was now staring at him from behind the older male, hiding most of her body from sight, but what Shikamaru did see caused a groan to echo in his throat as he swallowed it. As soon as his dark eyes met with those gems that exchanged places with eyes, his whole world shifted, his very presence cried out for this female. The shadows, that usual surrounds him calmly, lashed out and stretched outward as if trying to get close enough to the female to wrap her up and never let her escape its embrace, as if she, herself, was the very sun that they craved for. His beast lifted its head, ears twitching and lips pulling up to snarl before lunging at the beautiful creature that both calmed and enraged its soul, claws and teeth wanting to sink into the delicate flesh, to MARK. To CLAIM. To SHOW everyone that SHE BELONGED TO HIM.

Then she did something that had his eyes darkening with want, need, desire, nostrils flaring up taking in more of that exotic scent, fingers curling into such a tight fist that he was sure that he drew blood with his nails. Something that pulled his lips back showing his fangs and ripped a growl from deep within his throat, commanding a dark and promising smirk to paint over the male's lips.

She was going to be his, oh yes Shikamaru was going to make damn sure that this beautiful LITTLE GIRL was his and only his, because what he and only his father caught, that had the older Nara smirking from being right about his earlier suspicion, what caused such a dark and dangerous reaction from the dominant was when she caught his stare, creamy cheeks soon dusted with a delicious pink while her eyes filled with fear from being caught, and with something close to obeisance only to shot to the ground and away from him in apology, fingers twisting and tugging at the sleeve of her kimono in a nervous manner as her head hung down slightly and tilted to show her milky throat in a submissive way with out even a thought of her movement, the Nara knew, that this female would be his and his alone.


	2. Claiming

Shikamaru could only stare at the goddess that seemed to find his home worthy enough to step into, only to be pulled from his mind and shadows alike when his mother all but screeched in his ear,  
"SHIKAMARU ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!"  
This shouted question from Yoshino Nara rattled the walls of their home, Shikamaru glaring darkly from the ringing in his ears, his father Shikaku not helping in the matter when he got the attention from all around when he mumbled out,  
"Oh, he's paying attention, just not to you wife."  
Wanting to now slam his head into the wall because of both the girl's parents turning to look at the young Nara, Shikamaru shot his father a rather nasty look, before turning back to the friends of his parents with a bow.  
"Hello, I am Shikamaru Nara, it's a pleasure to finally meet the people my parents won't shut up about."

Kushina Uzumaki allowed her eyes to scan over the young male, taking in his lazy stance and his good looks before tilting her head. Her beast seemed to also be examining the male, taking in his dark almost black hair and those dark eyes before the beast reached out to get a feel over the man. Upon finding what it was looking for, a knowing rumble came from the beast before sinking back down to fall asleep. Kushina bit back the satisfied smirk on her face from the discovery that her beast found. On the other hand Minato Namikaze and his beast both were freaking out on the inside, this young male took a liking to their baby girl, the face expressions flashing over the Namikaze's face was anything but comical. Kushina seeing that her husband was in a state of going absolutely crazy, rolled her eyes before smiling at the Nara.  
"Well hello Shikamaru. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and this is my husband Minato Namikaze, our son Kurama isn't with us at the moment, but this is our daughter Asami Keiko."  
Kushina lightly nudged her daughter forward, causing the Namikaze-Uzumaki to blush darkly and look anywhere but at the male in front of her.

Having now the name of the creature in front of him, Shikamaru repeated it over and over again in his mind like a prayer, the sound making him want to fall to his knees and weep in worship, it meant Morning Beauty Shadow if he wasn't mistaken. It matched her looks perfectly. Shikamaru opened his mouth to greet the one that seemed to captivate not only himself but his shadows AND beast when a knock at the door startled the group.

A frown pulling the Nara's lips, his eyes moved over to his father in question, only to find the older Nara glaring holes into the front of the house. Now curious to what was happening, Shikamaru swept his shadows out, only to groan in irritation when they picked up a large group of people on his front porch. Sighing, Yoshino moved to open her front door, to be greeted by all the head families and their children.  
"Ah, what a surprise, to what do we owe this pleasure for all you to be on our door steps?"

Shikamaru watched as the Uchiha, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Hyuga families entered the living space, along with those few that weren't from a clan such as Sakura, Lee, and TenTen. Chōza Akimichi was the one to answer his mother's question.  
"We heard that Minato and Kushina were back and we had to rush over to see them."  
Then the sound of Inoichi Yamanaka rang out,  
"Not to mention the kids have been missing Shikamaru." 

Snorting at the male's words, Shikamaru kept his eyes on Asami, watching as her eyes widened from all the new people before stepping back behind her father. Now he didn't know why but he didn't like her finding protection in others even if it was her father, he wanted his little girl in his arms where she belongs. Just then the Nara felt two pairs of arms around him bringing him from his possessive thoughts over a female he didn't even know,  
"Shikamaru!! We missed you!!!"  
Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. The vain of his existence, though to be fair Shikamaru didn't take his eyes off his Goddess, only for his eyes to narrow when the youngest Uchiha caught sight of her, moving in the Nara's line of sight and asked,  
"Who is that behind Namikaze-san?"

Apparently Asami didn't like being the center of attention, or being touched for that matter, any more then Shikamaru liked her to be the center of attention or being touched by another other then himself, because as soon as all eyes turned to her, the two girls that were all over him just a second ago letting him go to take a few steps away to get a better look at her, and the fact that the Uchiha's hand was reaching out to touch the Namikaze-Uzumaki on the cheek only for her to whimper in distress and squeeze her eyes shut tightly. That sound caused something dangerous to rise up in the lazy Nara, eyes flashing with anger from this male causing his Little Girl to have any kind of discomfort did not set well with him at all. Grinding his teeth, Shikamaru's shadows lashed out, without the permission of Shikamaru, and snatched the Uchiha's hand up before he could put his disgusting hands on something that belonged to Shikamaru. Eyes turning from the Uchiha to land on Asami, who now had her eyes trained on him, and him alone, the shadow using PureBlood called out, his tone dark, his words causing a small shiver to run down the girl's spine.  
"Little Girl, come here."  
Shikamaru couldn't keep the smug satisfaction from his eyes as not only did the female comply with his demand but the look in her eyes had his pants tightening up slightly. She LIKED to be told what to do, it was almost as if she needed it. 

Asami moved around the large group of people to make her way over to the male that called to her broken soul, only to step behind him, her hand reaching out to grip the back of the male's shirt while the other arm moved to hesitantly wrap around the male's waist. Face pressing into the back of one of his shoulder blades, the shaking didn't go unnoticed by the Nara. Shikamaru could only stare at the Uchiha, his anger at the male intensifying by the second, swirling in his eyes and causing his shadows to wildly whip around his little girl and himself in annoyance, the warning snarl that had his fangs flashing in the dim light of the room and filling the now silence in it caused not only the Uchiha stepping back but everyone else as well. 

Shikaku eyed his son, knowing that he was dominant by nature and that this shy little female seemed to bring it out in him, the older Nara made a note to talk to Kushina about this later, and the female must of being thinking the same thing as she glanced over at her friend after staring at her daughter that now hid behind the back of a male she didn't even know instead of staying behind her father. Nodding his head, the older Nara cleared his throat to gain the attention of his son,  
"Shikamaru, do you have something you would like to share? You seem to be very protective over little Asami and it's not like you to put so much effort in something."

Now finally having a reason to touch her, one arm reached back to wrap around Asami's waist tightly, pulling her tightly into his back, the feel of her soft body on his hard one had everything inside him wanting to just melt under her touch. Shikamaru didn't know why, but the thought of anyone touching his little girl but him set an ugly emotion into his chest, causing his arm to tighten up farther on the female behind him. Turning his head back slightly so his dark eyes could look down into the pools that had Shikamaru ready to kill anyone that so much as even thought to bring tears to them, his once rigged body softened right in front of the eyes of everyone in the room. Turning his body, causing Asami to cry out in displeasure from being shifted from the hold she had on him, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone and caused the male in question to almost glow in a superior manner while shooting a smug look over at the now pissed off Uchiha. 

Shikamaru's arms snaked and twisted around the female, bringing her in as close as his and her own body would allow it. Once feeling her pressed back up against the male's body, Asami hummed happily, though to those in the room she was purring loudly, as she nestled into the arms of this male, who also seemed to be letting out a soft but deep sound of almost purring himself. The purring is what made someone break the silence, Kushina all by cried in laughter, her delight ringing in the room,   
"Oh! Asami, mama is so proud of you!!"  
This caused everyone to blink in question, though the purrs clued in Shikaku,  
"Well fuck. It would seem that Asami is Shikamaru's anima ma gistrum suum, or in better terms soul caller."  
At the same time his father and his little girl's mother were speaking, Shikamaru growled loudly in his chest while his nose nuzzled against the female's scent gland on her throat, the girl herself tilting her head to allow him better access, though what had the youngest Uchiha brisling his feathers and the others in the room either groaning in despair or annoyance was the possessive and utterly dark "MINE" that the Nara male let out right before nipping his teeth over the spot he was nuzzling prior making a claim that she was indeed his and HIS ALONE.


	3. New Beginning

Asami allowed her eyes to move around the surroundings taking in the sights of the tall buildings and large homes before her face smashed into the back of her father that she was following behind. Pulling back to rub her now slightly sore nose, her mother let out a soft laugh as her father turned to look down at her with a raised eyebrow. It would seem that they made it to their destination, in front of her sat a large house that was a dark wood structure with dark grey and green trimmings. Chuckling at his daughter, the male reached up to have his knuckles rap against the surface of the door. The door opened a moment later to find two people standing there, Asami watched as her mother squealed along with another woman and her father laughed with another male. Tilting her head, Asami's observations over the friends caused the girl to relax slightly. If her parents can trust them then that means that she can too right?

Stepping into the house, Asami stayed hidden behind her father, though ears picked up another pair of feet shuffling into the room, it's the scent, carried in with this person, attacking her nose that had the female peeking out to find who let out such a delicious scent of mahogany, spice, and sandalwood. The smell made her mouth water and her fangs to grow just slightly, wanting to sink her teeth into the flesh and taste the blood that would fill her mouth and sit on her tongue. Standing there was a male, about her age, with dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail that reminded her of that exotic fruit that her brother brought back for her on one of his many travels. A pineapple? Was that the name? For a moment she wondered what he would look like with his hair down. His dark eyes, summoning the submissive in her, wanting to do nothing but melt into this male, allowing him to caress and hold her tightly.

Her sight took in everything from this male, to his looks and scent, to his height and weight and the ways his fingers would twitch against his hands like at the moment he wanted nothing but to touch something. Those hands had a small gasp parting her lips, the desire to feel them wrapped around her throat, cutting off her airway as he fucked into her with a raw possession filled her head and caused her heartbeat to pound into her chest. Swallowing back the saliva that flooded her mouth, her eyes moved upward only to be caught in a stare of dark stormy eyes. Fear from being caught staring at such a dark god without permission, and the obeyance that rushed throughout her body had Asami looking away, head tilting to show off her throat to this male in apology.

The next thing Asami knew her mother was pushing her from behind her father to introduce her to her friends and family, though the male's voice is all that rang in her ears, his name was Shikamaru. Then a knock on the door and the room being filled out with strangers had Asami scurrying back behind her father. The fear that one would try to take her away from Her Maru, and the dread that her parents would allow it, locked her body up in a tense stance. Sensing the irritation that seemed to grow from Her Maru, she looked over to find two girls hanging off of him, the sight breaking her heart before a male stepped in front of Her Maru so she couldn't see him. 

She didn't know what was going on, being too absorbed in the male across the room from her, but what she did know is that she didn't like the way this new male looked at her or smelled. Like rotten milk and rancid meat, it made her nose wrinkle up and her skin crawl. The movement of his hand reaching towards her face had her eyes squeezing shut, she didn't want this male touching her, she didn't want anyone but Her Maru touching her, without her knowing, a whimper escaped her lips, at any moment now that hand would be on her skin. Blinking open her eyes from the lack of contact with her flesh, shadows filled her line of sight, causing her beast to roar out in pleasure. The light that she had control over sparked to life for the first time in ages. Casting her eyes over Shikamaru, the anger in his eyes had her panties dampening with need.

"Little girl. Come here."  
Oh that was most definitely a command, a demand that she was all too happy to comply without a second thought. Moving around the room, and finally meeting up with the male that made her beast want to purr and claim his skin, to mark it as her own, her arms moved to hold onto Her Maru tightly. The second their bodies met, Asami felt her beast and the light inside her burst with power and satisfaction. Irritation following when he shifted causing her arms to slip from the hold on him, a cry of displeasure parting her lips, only to die down when the male's arms wrapped around her own body, the purr her beast let out traveled through her body to sound out of her throat as she cuddled into Shikamaru in delight. 

The feeling of his mouth nuzzling the claiming gland of Asami's throat had the female moving her head back slightly, eyes closing while her teeth bit into her bottom lip to keep the moan from leaving her chest as his teeth nipped on that one sensitive spot, the sharp and growling "MINE" from the male as he tightened his hold on her caused a small tremor of heat melting down into the womb of her body, her once damp panties becoming even more moist as the orgasm that Her Maru caused her with just that word alone, no matter how small and unnoticeable it was, ripped from the heat. Cuddling into Her Maru, the only thing that the female could think at the moment was, she was safe in her shadow's embrace. She BELONGED TO HIM and him ALONE.


End file.
